Moonlight Hunter
by Free Lookoom
Summary: M.M Moonstern est une chasseuse de démons humaine, mais néanmoins contaminée par leur sang. Elle pénètre la citadelle de Darkhaven dans le but de tuer Nabérius et d'en finir avec sa progéniture infernale, mais son existence et sa part démoniaque ne seront pas au goût de toutes les gargouilles, pour ne pas citer un Gidéon caustique et protecteur. Éventuellement Rated M plus tard.


_**Bonjour tout le monde - enfin aux quelques rares lectrices/auteures de fanfictions sur ce film certes pas monumental, mais tout de même sympathique - je vous propose en exclusivité une fanfiction française sur I, Frankenstein ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à préciser, elle se déroule dans le même cadre spatio-temporel que celui du film, et les personnages ne changent pas spécialement d'habitude. Ah si, je préciserai que l'action se passe quelques temps avant la revenue d'Adam à Darkhaven. Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**_

* * *

**_Chapitre Premier : Clair de Lune_**

La nuit atteignait le paroxysme de ses ténèbres, l'obscurité devenait peu à peu la plus totale, les bâtiments s'effaçant dans ce sombre néant nocturne. La ville de Darkhaven s'éteignait peu à peu et un silence pesant envahit les ruelles lugubres. Mes bruits de pas résonnaient, retentissant dans un bruit presque métallique dans la citadelle moderne. Peut-être que je devrais songer à alléger mon équipement, néanmoins je n'en avais aucune réelle envie. Chacune de mes armes me serait utile, chacun de mes livres d'incantations me serait essentiel.

Mon nom est Marie-Madeleine Moonstern, mais je préfère être simplement appelée par mon nom de famille. C'est sous ce nom que j'étais connue. Cela faisait près de 7 ans, depuis mes 16 ans pour être exacte, que j'arpentais les villes contaminées par ces vermines de démon à la rechercher de celui qui était la cause de mon drame familial. Mes parents avaient été sauvagement et cruellement éventrés par des démons, pour avoir protégé une de leurs proies. J'avais donc été envoyée vivre chez ma grand-mère, une brave femme, très pieuse et courageuse, qui m'avait enseigné l'art des exorcismes, tout en tentant de me persuader de ne jamais en user, à part en cas d'extrême nécessité. _Désolée mamie hihi_... Du jour au lendemain, j'avais dû quitter le village où elle m'avait élevée parce que j'avais justement recouru à un exorcisme pour nous débarrasser d'un malin qui tuait et dévorait tout le bétail local. En quittant le village, je n'avais qu'un seul objectif en tête : celui de devenir une Chasseuse de démons, et de retrouver celui qui avait tué mes parents. _Un peu déjà vu et pathétique comme but je vous l'accorde_, mais c'était le mien.

Mes renseignements m'avaient guidée ici, à Darkhaven. C'était là que je trouverai Nabérius. Cet espèce de roi des démons ne payait rien pour attendre, qu'il sorte un peu de sa tanière et il verrait la belle surprise que je lui réservais. Bien évidemment je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, il était fort probable que je perde la vie dans le combat, mais peu m'importait. La vengeance était un aller-simple, je le savais, mais ma vie elle même n'était devenue qu'un aller-simple. J'aurais pu espérer retrouver mon innocence et ma pureté, mais j'avais déjà trop de sang de démon sur les mains. Peu à peu il me contaminerait, mais je mourrais avant d'avoir l'occasion de me muter en l'un d'entre eux.

J'entendis soudain un bruit, à l'approche du hangar qui m'avait été indiqué. Je me cachai alors dans l'ombre derrière un épais mur de brique, et regardai à la dérobée la scène qu'il m'était donné de voir. Un homme poussait un brancard en dehors de la morgue, et le rentra dans une camionnette. Cela aurait pu paraître assez banal en soi, c'était en apparence le travail d'un croque-mort envoyé par des pompes funèbres pour venir se charger du corps d'un défunt, mais cet homme n'était pas normal. Ce n'était ni un croque-mort ni même un être humain. Son aura n'était pas nette, et il ne me fallut qu'un bref aperçu de ses yeux rouges pour confirmer mes soupçons._ Un démon_. Il ferma la porte de la camionnette, et rebroussa chemin pour fermer celle du garage de la morgue. Je m'approchai alors tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, et me préparai à bondir sur le malin. _Viens là mon petit, dis-moi un peu ce que tu caches_. Il se retourna, et alors que je dégainai ma lourde épée que je portais en bandoulière. J'allai plaquer la lame contre sa gorge et pousser le démon contre le mur, l'immobilisant. Ma lame était suffisamment pressée contre son cou pour qu'un léger filet de sang commence à couler, et à doucement enflammer la peau du démon.

"Qu... Qui es-tu ?" articula le démon, sa bouche écumant de bave et son visage se transformant en ce qu'il était véritablement.

"Tu connais Nabérius, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?" lui lançai-je en pressant un peu plus ma lame contre sa gorge.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale gamine ?"

"Et d'ailleurs, dis-moi ce que tu comptais faire avec le corps de cet être humain" lui ordonnai-je, mais le démon ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer et me cracha sur l'épaule.

"Va te faire mettre, sale petite p... " je l'interrompis et lui tranchai impitoyablement la gorge, le descendant littéralement. Il explosa en une boule de feu qui virevolta dans le ciel, avant de rechuter et véritablement choir aux Enfers. J'arrachai un pan de tissu de ma tunique et essuyait le mollard dégueulasse que la bête m'avait craché, puis essuyai ma lame, avant de la ranger et de jeter le mouchoir de fortune un peu plus loin. _Sale bâtard_, pensais-je très fort. Ces démons ne cesseraient jamais de me dégoûter, de me répugner au plus au point même. Ils étaient de parfaites aberrations et immondicités, leur géniteur tout craché.

_**Quelque part ailleurs... **_

"Reine Léonore !" s'écriait Keziah en courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à déboucher dans la salle de trône de la reine, Gidéon toujours aussi fidèlement à ses côtés.

"Qu'y a-t-il Kéziah ?" s'inquiéta la reine, de sa douce voix chaste et empathique.

"Un démon a été descendu" articula la jeune gargouille à bout de souffle.

"Où est le problème ?" se mêla Gidéon.

"Aucune gargouille n'a quitté son poste... Ce démon a été descendu par quelqu'un d'extérieur à la cathédrale" explique Kéziah. Un grand silence emplit la pièce._ Ils savaient tous ce que cela voulait dire_. Ou le démon avait été descendu par un autre démon, en quel cas cela signifierait que les démons auraient des armes sacrées en leur possession, ou cela signifiait qu'il y avait un intrus, une personne extérieure à la cathédrale qui avait l'habilité de descendre d'autres démons, et cette personne était donc potentiellement dangereuse.

"Allez-y" ordonna la reine, donnant son feu vert "Gidéon, prends Ophir et Kéziah avec toi. Allez le trouver et ramenez-le" Elle n'eut aucun besoin de répéter, et les trois gargouilles s'exécutèrent, sautant par la fenêtre et déployant leurs ailes de pierre, achevant leurs métamorphoses dans les airs. Ils volèrent et atteignirent la rue de la morgue, là où le feu follet du démon descendu était apparu.

_**Du côté de Moonstern.**_

Alors que je tentais de récolter des informations sur le lieu, et donc potentiellement sur la légitimité de la présence de démons, et peut-être ainsi des indices sur Nabérius, j'entendis un bruit anormal sur le toit. Je me tapis aussitôt dans une ruelle étroite, sombre et humide pour me cacher. Trois silhouettes humanoïdes descendirent du toit, chacune en un bond précis et habilement maîtrisé. Je risquai un petit coup d'œil à la dérobée. Ce n'étaient à première vue pas des démons. Néanmoins, leurs auras n'étaient pas celles d'être humains. Ils portaient un accoutrement assez étrange, mi-chevalier de l'ordre des templiers, mi-guerrier de Troie. Seulement, leur symbole ne m'était pas étranger... En fait il m'était assez familier mais j'étais incapable de le replacer en contexte. Il s'agissait d'une barre verticale barrée de trois autres horizontales.

"C'est pourtant bien là, il n'y a aucune trace... " chuchota l'un d'entre eux assez fort pour que je l'entende. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme à la peau mate aux cheveux de jais mi-longs. A ses côtés, une jeune femme du même âge, qu'on aurait pu apparenter comme sa sœur... ou sa petite amie. Mais il avait un problème, j'avais perdu de vue le troisième. Je me risquais à un regard un peu plus poussé, mais il n'était plus avec ses deux camarades, en fait il n'était plus là du tout, et je ne l'avais pas entendu partir.

"Je l'ai trouvée" déclara-t-il dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter, et sortir d'un bond magistral hors de ma cachette. J'étais maintenant totalement à découvert, dans cette espèce de petite cour qui marquait la sortie du garage de la morgue, la lumière d'un réverbère m'aveuglant presque. Je posai ma main sur la poignée de mon épée, prête à la dégainer à la première offensive. Les trois créatures m'encerclèrent.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu es ?" enchérit celui qui m'avait surprise, qui de par sa carrure plus imposante et son accoutrement plus sophistiqué me parut être le chef de la petite clique. Je ne répondis rien, et reculai pour me retrouver dos au mur, les trois individus sur leurs défensives, prêts à riposter une potentielle attaque de ma part. Quand je me retrouvai collée au mur, je pris conscience qu'il allait me falloir trouver une ruse pour leur échapper, ils étaient trois et armés, je ne pourrai de toute évidence pas me les faire toute seule et en sortir indemne. Heureusement que j'avais toujours des fumigènes à portée de main.

"Tu es coincée, alors réponds-nous" me lança le jeune homme à la peau mate. Mais je n'en fis rien, et balançai une fumigène devant moi. Je me retournai alors très vite face au mur, m'accrochai aux quelques prises que je trouvai et grimpai le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au toit, et couru pour leur échapper. Très vite, il fallut que je saute pour rejoindre un autre toit, je m'assurai donc de mon élan, et bondit deux mètres plus loin, me rattrapant de justesse aux rebords et continuant ma course. J'esquissai alors un regard dans mon dos, et l'espace d'un instant il me semblait que je les avais semés... Jusqu'à ce que, perçant le nuage de fumée, je distinguai une silhouette de pierre ailée fondant sur moi. _Voilà ce qu'ils étaient_, une espèce de gargouilles de pierre, gardiens des cathédrales.

Je dus m'arrêter brusquement lorsque l'un d'entre eux surgit d'une allée et vint se poster face à moi. Je reculai de quelques pas en arrière, et dégainai mon épée, la lumière du clair de Lune se réfléchissant sur la lame, et le bruit du métal sifflant dans l'air frais de la nuit. La jeune fille transformée en ange de pierre fondit sur moi, mais je parvins à la contrer et à lui assener un violent coup du revers de ma lame dans le cou, l'écrasant au sol, avant de frapper ce qui me parut être son abdomen de mon pied, la faisant ainsi rouler jusqu'au bord. Elle reprit alors forme humaine en allant s'écraser contre une cheminée. Le jeune homme apparut alors derrière moi, et là encore je parvins à déjouer son offensive en bloquant sa charge, en brisant ensuite sa défense, en sautant et frappant son plexus à pieds joints, puis me réceptionnant avec un salto arrière. Je saisis alors mon épée à deux mains, et allai la planter dans son épaule. La lame rentra et ressortit, mais elle ne sembla pas faire effet. _Ce n'étaient pas des créatures infernales_. Le jeune homme reprit forme humaine en suffoquant, suite à mon coup dans sa poitrine, et tomba à genoux. Je reculai alors, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. _Qu'étaient-ils ?_

Mais j'avais baissé ma garde. Le dernier d'entre eux apparut dans mon dos, et j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'il m'enfonça un puissant coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Je crachai instantanément du sang et titubai en arrière. Je gardai fermement mon épée dans ma main, et attendis qu'il se rapproche pour tenter de lui assener le coup le plus violent dont j'étais capable. La lame vint se coincer dans son épaule de pierre, et je ne parvins pas à l'en dégager. Il l'arracha alors comme si elle n'était qu'une épée de bois, et la lança dans le vide. Alors instinctivement, je sautai à mon tour dans le vide pour la récupérer. _Cette épée m'était trop chère_, elle était trop importante pour moi. Je récupérai l'épée en plein vol, et chutai à travers la verrerie d'un immeuble, jusqu'à définitivement m'écraser une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Je me réceptionnai mal, et sentis que quelques unes de mes côtes s'étaient fêlées. Mais au moins maintenant, je leur avais échappé. Je rangeai mon épée dans son fourreau, et continuai douloureusement ma course, en tâchant de retirer les morceaux de verre qui s'étaient plantés un peu partout dans ma peau. Mais à peine sortie du bâtiment, le chef de la bande était à nouveau là, et transformé en ange de pierre. Je m'apprêtai à redégainer mon épée, mais il fut trop rapide et m'attrapa par la gorge, me soulevant du sol et me plaquant contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es ?" reprit-il. Mais je ne répondis rien, et tentai de me défaire de sa puissante étreinte sur ma trachée, qui commençait à me bloquer la respiration. Dans une détresse totale, je sortis une grenade de ma sacoche et la lui lançai en plein torse, quitte à me blesser moi-même. Et c'est exactement ce que je fis. La petite bombe explosa, l'éloignant considérablement de moi, mais en contrepartie me fit traverser l'épée mur de brique sur lequel il m'avait plaquée. Encore sous le choc, ma tête sonnait et tanguait tandis que je sentais un liquide doux et chaud couler sur mon front jusqu'à goutter sur ma joue. _Du sang._ Je repris mes jambes à mon cou, et sortis par une porte de l'autre côté, déboulant dans la rue et courant du plus vite possible. Il me fallait me cacher, je ne connaissais pas assez bien ce labyrinthe de ruelles pour planifier quoique ce soit, il fallait juste que je me trouve la cachette la plus astucieuse et la mieux dissimulée, une bouche d'égout, une conduite d'aération, n'importe quoi de confiné et peu accessible.

Mais plus je courrais, plus je sentais ma vue devenir floue et s'affaiblir, les recoins devenant noirs, et les formes vagues et imprécises. Je sentais même mes jambes me lâcher petit à petit, devenant lourdes et fortement affaiblies. Je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement, mais je savais que je devais continuer. Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces créatures, ni même ce qu'elles étaient, ni pourquoi elles étaient venues me trouver prêtes au combat. Je trébuchai soudain violemment et me rattrapai bruyamment à une poubelle. _Bon, niveau discrétion c'était pas encore ça_. Je me relevai, et tentai de repartir mais je ne courrais plus très droit, je n'étais même plus sûre de courir, j'avais l'impression de nager dans de la boue sans arriver à m'en extraire. Enfin, je vis une silhouette arriver du ciel et se poser brutalement à quelques mètres devant moi. A ses ailes je devinai qu'il s'agissait du big boss de tout à l'heure, mais il reprit forme humaine. J'interrompis ma course, prête à prendre un autre chemin, mais mon corps me désobéit, et fléchit. Il était lourd et comme totalement anesthésié, il tomba à la renverse mais je sentis quelque chose me retenir et m'empêcher de m'écraser comme une pierre au sol. Je me sentis hissée sur une épaule forte et musclée, que je devinai celle du chef des anges de pierre.

Mais mon état d'inconscience ne dura que quelques minutes, bien que j'aurais aimé qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps, considéré la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvai. J'étais portée sur l'épaule d'une de ces créatures de pierre, et nous volions à une centaine de mètres du sol. Je laissai échapper un cri de surprise, et tentai de me débattre. _Ils ne m'emmèneront pas_.

"Si ce que tu veux c'est mourir, continue !" me lança big boss, en resserrant puissamment son étreinte sur ma taille, m'empêchant de trop gigoter. Mais cela m'importait peu, les chutes j'en avais déjà fait des belles. Je ne voulais laisser personne m'emporter de force, et puis je ne savais pas ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire confiance. J'essayai de me dégager, de le déstabiliser pour qu'il nous repose sur la terre ferme, je me débattais comme une bête enragée, jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans une espèce de grande salle illuminée de bougies et de peintures saintes. On me saisit alors brutalement les poignets et les chevilles, comme si on allait m'écarteler, mais au lieu de ça, on m'emprisonna les articulations dans d'épais anneaux de métal, reliés à des chaînes. On me débarrassa ensuite de ma sacoche, de mes armes... et de mon épée. Je donnais des coups violents dans toutes les directions, et tentais de me libérer, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive au dessus de ma tête, big boss qui me passa de force un anneau de fer autour du cou, et le referma. _Alors c'était ça, j'étais un animal pour eux. Une bête à tenir en cage_.

"Quel est ce sang qui coule ?" demanda une voix féminine de jeune vierge pudique.

"C'est le sien" répondit simplement le jeune homme à la peau mate.

"Attachez-la bien et préparez un exorcisme, il semblerait qu'elle en ait bien besoin !" ordonna big boss aux autres. Je fus alors traînée jusqu'à une salle confinée et totalement fermée à la lumière du ciel, avec quelques simples cierges pour éclairer la pièce. On me força à m'asseoir sur un siège en fer où on fixa les anneaux qui emprisonnaient mes membres, avant de me passer chaînes en argent autour du buste. Alors j'étais si dangereuse que ça ?

Une fois que j'étais suffisamment immobilisée à leur goût, les deux jeunots réapparurent avec un livre d'incantation, un livre que je connaissais bien puisque portant le même titre que le mien. Alors ils allaient tenter de m'exorciser ? Pour eux je n'étais qu'un démon ? Big boss saisit le livre et le donna à un autre de ses sbires situé à sa droite. Celui-ci commença alors à lire une prière, puis un exorcisme que je connaissais, puisqu'il s'agissait de celui auquel je recourrais constamment pour chaque cas de possession. Mais très vite, alors que l'exorcisme était déjà presque intégralement prononcé, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal, car la prière ne semblait pas fonctionner sur moi.

"Gidéon, pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?" demanda la jeune femme au big boss, qui répondait donc au doux nom de Gidéon.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ça va vite m'énerver" décréta celui-ci entre ses dents en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Je le fusillai d'un regard noir et accusateur. Il m'attrapa le menton et me releva la tête "Que quelqu'un me trouve du sel et de l'eau bénite" ordonna-t-il. Je pris alors peur, craignant ce qu'il allait faire. Pour exorciser les démons, et les forcer à quitter le corps d'un possédé, il arrivait qu'on le force à avaler une impressionnante quantité d'eau bénite et de sel... Ce qui ne marcherait pas sur moi, parce que je n'étais pas une démone. Mais qui pourrait m'atteindre, étant donné que j'étais contaminée par leur sang.

"Gidéon, tu es sûr de ne pas aller trop loin ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que cette fille est possédée ?" intervint la belle dame en blanc.

"Reine Léonore... Sauf votre respect, cette chose a tué un démon" répliqua Gidéon. Alors cette femme était leur reine. Elle me fixa d'un regard curieux, analyste, intrigué et empathique.

"Qui es-tu, as-tu un nom ?" me demanda-t-elle de manière très douce et très calme. Elle me croirait, elle comprendrait que je n'étais pas un démon.

"Je... je... " bégayai-je, sentant à mon nouveau mon corps s'affaiblir, probablement dû à la quantité de sang que j'avais perdue par ma plaie ouverte à la tête.

"Elle parle Gidéon, laissons-la donc s'exprimer" coupa-t-elle Gidéon qui avait déjà fait un pas en avant sans doute pour me brusquer et me forcer à répondre.

"Je suis ... " parvins-je à articuler, avant de tourner de l'œil.

* * *

_**C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère - mais bon je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions non plus hihi - que vous serez nombreux et nombreuses à le lire et à l'apprécier ! En attendant, je raffole des reviews, et si vous pouviez m'en laisser une ce serait vraiment super, étant donné que cette fanfiction est un peu saugrenue à mes yeux ^^'**_


End file.
